Well you'll be happy to know that, your a girl
by LittleDraco
Summary: Piper and Paige go a little over the top to prank there whitelighter... by turning him in to a girl. set during spin city, no spider demon.


Walking out of the doters appointment a 7 month pregnant Piper Halliwell emerged with the crowd in the hallway.

"Hey , I just had a good idea, want to hear it " Paige whispered over in a cheeky way.

"Why not, I could be something fun go on. " Piper replied getting interested.

"Well, Mr all serious demon fighter needs a good laugh, and telling him he is going to be born a girl will really mess with him. It could take is mind of demons for a while," Paige whispered in to her sisters ear walking towards the elevator.

"Hang on let me text Phoebe and tell her the plan, let's see if we can pull this off for a couple of hours." Paige added giggling. It was a good thing Paige and Piper planed this before they go into the elevator, because guess who decided to orb in at the time.

"If this is about demons, I don't want to hear about, because I am on my lunch break." Paige pointed out.

"No, I just came and checked how it went with the doctor?' Chris added sounding a little panicked. Paige and Piper looked at each other and knew their plan was now in action. Chris saw the looked on his mother's and aunts face and noticed that something was up.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Piper asked being as convincing as she could. Chris became scared at the question and replied "Good news first." Chris was so nervous he couldn't get the words out quicker enough. Taking a deep breath Piper held it in

"the good news is that you're perfectly healthy, the bad news is… you're going to be a girl when you're born." Piper said as best as she could without laughing. Paige on the other hand muttered something to herself that nether Piper or Chris could hear. Chris on the other hand froze, he didn't want to become a girl, in fact he was more terrified, he went pale, he was paler than pale he looked transparent.

When Paige finished the little spell a pair of breast appeared onto his Chest, both woman couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like your transformation has begun." Piper just couldn't help but also burst out into tears, and at the time Chris' hair started to become longer. All way home in the car the two women couldn't help but laugh, Chris thought that this would have just been some prank, although he hadn't seen himself just yet.

Arriving back at the mannor and walking past the mirror Chris had to do a double take, he was in fact turning into a woman and to make things worst Phoebe came home.

"Hey, Crystal." Phoebe cheerfully said to Chris trying not to laugh at his new appearance. "Dam it why didn't I think of that." Piper whispered to Paige.

Thinking her sister can't have all the fun, Phoebe bought her own little thing that she could get Chris with. Placing down the shopping bag she grabbed out two little baby PINK jumpsuits and turned to Chris and asked "hey, do you prefer pink, or pink with flowers."

Without answering Chris ran for it, up the stairs and into the attic. Chris stayed up in the attic for five days and Piper was now getting worried just like any mother would be.

"Chris, can I talk to you," Piper kindly asked "NO" Chris replied back loudly. But this time the spell Paige caused had transformed him completely into a young woman including the voice.

A sudden burst at the door and Piper was in the attic with Chris, who was standing at the book looking for a way to turn himself back.

"Paige." Piper canned out for her sister. "Change him back" just as Piper said that Chris looked up and finally breathed. Chris turned around to look in the mirror and noticed he was himself again.

"lighten up Chris your too serious," Piper laughed we were just messing with you, if you didn't lock yourself in here you would have been back to normal two days ago." With that Chris had his own little surprise, he held up two potion bottles.

"I guess we deserved that." Paige whined as both sister and Chris left the attic.

**Love it, hate it , rate it review it, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING *tears* **


End file.
